


Une source d'eau chaude

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Ils se détendent juste dans une source d'eau chaude, M/M, Natsu Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Ce n'était pas un lieu parfait pour quelque chose de romantique, mais ils n'avaient cherchés seulement un lieu calme et reposant. Après une longue mission une source d'eau chaude semblait être le repos qu'attendaient leurs muscles.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Loke
Kudos: 2





	Une source d'eau chaude

L'eau chaude dégageait une certaine passibilité. Ce n'était pas un lieu parfait pour quelque chose de romantique, ni même un lieu conçu pour se genre de chose, mais après une longue mission une source d'eau chaude semblait être le repos qu'attendaient vos muscles.

Lucy et Natsu étaient partie après une petite heure seulement, l'une ne voulant que rentrer à l'hôtel et dormir tandis que Natsu comme toujours était plus dynamique et avait faim. Erza les avaient suivit peu de temps après avec Juvia, les deux femmes souhaitant passer un peu de temps dans les rues commerçantes avant de devoir repartir à Magnolia. C'était compréhensible, la ville qu'ils visitaient été assez belle en plus de posséder un nombre impressionnant de boutique.

Cela avait laissé Gray et Loke seule dans les bains naturels. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Cela leur offrait un peu d'intimité dans l'une des sources d'eaux naturelles, loin de l'agitation de l'équipe ou même des regards curieux d'autre baigneurs tous partie bien avant que l'équipe ne revienne de mission.

Ils étaient assit dans l'eau l'un à coté de l'autre, savourant la chaleur des sources sur leurs corps. Leur épaule se touchait, tout comme leur hanche qui offrait une étrange sensation de contacte.

C'était quelque chose de vraiment agréable, surtout quand on pouvait le savourer dans le calme et la tranquillité. Chose assez rare dans leur équipe pour être noté. Gray en profitait pour passer un instant reposant aux cotés de l'esprit céleste.

Cela avait été agréable de se préparer en amont, laissant néanmoins les filles se préparer dans leurs propres vestiaires. Gray avait prit un étrange plaisir a lavé le dos de son petit-ami, savourant l'instant banale mais paisible. Cela avait à peine put être gâché par la précipitation habituelle de Natsu.

Depuis les garçons étaient assis cote à cote dans l'eau chaude et relaxante, manquant presque de s'endormir sous le contacte agréable de l'épaule de l'autre et de l'eau chaude.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon [ Tumblr ](https://allen-kunekune.tumblr.com/) vous attend pour suivre plus de contenue, enfin surtout quelques réflexions ou drabble supplémentaire et voir les futures évènements auquel je participe.  
> Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom du [ Petit Salon d'écriture ](https://discord.gg/5zkvnXA), on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !


End file.
